Amber's Boyfriend
by rainlettuce
Summary: Amber's got a boyfriend. Wonder who it could be. (Sorry. I suck at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

I stormed out of the Great Hall, my boyfriend having just broken up with me. My best friend didn't follow me like she normally always did. She was with her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. I walked over to the main staircase and sat down upon the last step, waiting for my best friend, Cho Chang. I sighed and staired at the floor, thinking.

How could Michael just dump me to go out with that Weasley girl?! She wasn't even pretty!Honestly, I am way prettier than her. Why else would Michael have asked me out? Surely it wasn't to get to Ginny!

"Amber?"

I looked up. My heart fluttered. It was the guy I had a massive crush on since my first year at Hogwarts. Harry James Potter. He was such a hottie. He was with Ron. I smiled rather nervously and began blushing like mad.

"Hi, Harry," I said, twisting my fingers around my hair.

I stood up. I was way shorter than Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ron, whose ears had turned pink for some odd reason.

I shrugged and said, "Michael dumped me to go out with your sister."

At this Ron exploded, "WHAT... SHE'S GOING OUT WITH... oh, wait till I get a hold of her. She'll be sorry. She will."

I tried not to laugh out loud but I couldn't help it. Ginny was going to get into trouble. This I had to watch. But at that moment I saw Cho coming out of the Great Hall holding hands with Cedric. They came over to us.

"Hey, Harry," Cho said to my beloved.

"Hello," she said uncertainly to Ron. "So, Amber, why did you leave the Great Hall in a hurry?"

"Num-skull Michael broke up with me to go out with Ginny Weasley," I told her.

I heard a gasp and saw that Harry and Ron were walking away. I was disappointed. I really, really wanted to ask Harry out today. Possibly right at this very moment.

"You think he's cute, don't you?" Cedric asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I could see if he's free for you if you like."

I gasped and said, "you'd do that for me, Cedric?"

"Yeah," said Cedric, "and besides he likes you too. He keeps talking highly about you to Ron and Hermione. I sometimes hear him going on and on about you when I pass him, Ron, and Hermione in the corridors."

I smiled and asked, "he does? Really?"

Cedric nodded.

"Go ask him, Cedric," Cho told him.

Cedric nodded and went back in to the Great Hall to find my beloved. I was really excited and nervous. I really, really, REALLY wanted to be Harry's girlfriend.

It felt like hours, but finally I saw Harry, Ron, and Cedric coming mine and Cho's way. Harry walked up to me, took my hands (I began to blush yet again), and said, "Amber, I would love to go out with you. You're smart, pretty, and funny all at the same time."

I smiled warmly at him and said, "same with you, Harry."

We walked up to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand. Of course I did hear Pansy Parkinson jeer at us from the Great Hall. It didn't matter. I loved Harry so much I was willing to get teased every day for the rest of my Hogwarts years.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks into going out with Harry I noticed Ron was starting to turn cold shouldered toward Harry and me. Even when I walked into one of my lessons or walk down the corridor by myself or even when I walked into the Great Hall I would hear some of the boys (the Slytherin boys mainly) would wolf whistle at me, which got Harry mad. Of course, I would wave at them. I didn't mind. I knew I was pretty. Harry knew I was, too.

"Harry, what is it with you?" I asked one potions class on Monday morning.

Draco howled at me and I waved at him.

"Amber, I told you I didn't like Malfoy. You think it's all some kind of game, like I really... "

"Ugh! Harry, I know you really mean it!" I hissed at him as Snape passed us on his way to pick fun of Neville again like always. "But I can't help it if you got bit by the jealous bug a hundred times on your good for nothing butt!"

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the period.

(A/N: sorry this chapter was super short and not much happened it in. I couldn't think of what else to write. next chapter will be longer. promise. leave a review?)


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and then months and still Harry was getting more and more jealous each passing day until one day I just got fed up with his behavior.

"You know what," I told him angrily one day while sitting outside on the grass beside the lake, "maybe it was wrong of me to go out with you, Harry. I mean you're always getting up in my grill about little things like when I wave at a boy just because he howled at me. Frankly I'm starting to get sick of you giving me dirty looks so we're through."

I got to my feet and started to walk away when...

"Amber, wait up!"

I didn't stop.

"Amber, don't leave me! Please, I love you!"

"It's too late, Harry."

I waved at him and walked into the castle. There I ran into Draco, who was with his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hi, Draco," I said, stopping.

"Hey, Amber," he replied, "where's Potter at?" He looked around as if expected Harry to be nearby.

"I just dumped him," I informed him.

"Why?"

"Oh, because he's being a jealous butt. So now I'm free for the take."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Would you like to go out with me, then?" he said quickly.

But before I could answer I heard Harry yell out from behind me.

"Amber, wait! Please take me back! I love you!"

I ignored him and took Draco's hand. We walked outside.

"Ha, Potter, I got your girl," Draco sniggered at him as we passed.

Now I'm going out with Draco and soon found out we were meant to be. Unlike Harry,

Draco was actually pretty nice. We went on many dates during the first year of our relationship. And to this day we are still going out, even if Harry won't speak to me anymore. But hey what can I say. Draco is my love and Harry isn't.

Even Cho doesn't have a grudge on her back, even if Cedric died back in my fourth year. He was ugly anyway. That's probably why we aren't friends anymore. Oh well.

So that's who I'm going out with and still am too. As for Harry. He found love too in sixth year. He's now going out with that Weasley girl. They make a good couple, I guess.

There you go. So stop bothering me about who I'm going out with. There's Draco. Gotta go, bye.


End file.
